


One Time At Band Camp...

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Youtube) [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Band Fic, Bandom - Freeform, M/M, Marching Band, Music, Musicians, clarinets are just there, flute vs trumpet, guard's just girls and girl problems, low brass are the fun ones, music is life, sorry no saxs, the band is taking over the world, the drumline is a cult, welcome to marching band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: “Jack, I want you to go and give Mark a kiss on the cheek.” Cry smiled.Jack’s eyes widened. “What!? Why?!” he asked, “We’re not together…”





	One Time At Band Camp...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I understand that Mark and Sean are real people and I respect their relationships. This is meant just for fun and the Septiplier community.

Mark kissed Jack’s cheek. Jack smiled before connecting the two's lips. When the two parted, Jack smiled, “I love ye Mark.”

Mark laughed, “I love you to Jackaboy.” Jack smiled. He knew is was hard on Mark keeping the relationship a secret but Jack was still really nervous about it. However, Mark was kind and promised not to say a word until Jack was ready to. Mark and Jack parted before Mark smiled, “Well, I gotta go.”

“Where are you going?” Jack asked. He would have remembered if Mark had something planned. Heck, he practically knew Mark’s schedule better than the red haired male did.

Mark’s laughter cut the silence. “I’m going to band practice.” he smiled, brown eyes twinkling.

Jack gave a confused look, tilting his head. “Band practice?” he asked, “I didn’t think we had practice. It’s summer for crying out loud!”

Mark laughed again, “No silly, not concert band. Marching band practice!”

“Marching band? Isn’t that just for band geeks and loser weirdos?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know.” Mark said, “Would you consider me a band geek?”

Jack shrugged, “Sometimes.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Ya, you got me there. But, it’s a lot of fun. You should join.” Mark said, soul glimmering with passion for the sport.

Jack shook his head, “Mark, I’m a junior… I don’t think that’s a good idea. I wouldn’t be any good.”

Mark giggled, “Who knows. You’re a really talented drummer. You never know, you may like it.” With that, Mark left his house. Jack thought through what Mark had said before leaving Mark’s house as well, trying to catch up with his red haired secret boyfriend.

* * *

When Jack caught up with Mark, they were almost at the school. “Hey, you decided to join me.” Mark smiled, eyes glittering, secretly thanking Jack for coming.

Jack rolled his eyes. “No, I just wanna see what this whole marching band this is all about. I wanna see why you're so enamored by it.” he said, sticking out his tongue.

The two entered the school grounds and mad their way around to the open band room doors. Once inside, Jack noticed many different signs for the different instrument sections. Mark made his way over to the sign labeled ‘Trumpet’ and held it up. Jack followed him over and Mark laughed. “Jack, you don’t play the trumpet. You should go over and talk with the drumline about joining.” Mark smiled, pointing to another male holding a sign with ‘Drumline’ written on it.

Jack nodded before making his way over to the male. The male smiled, introducing himself as a senior, Spencer, the drumline captain. Jack smiled and introduced himself, expressing interest in joining the drumline. Spencer’s eyes seemed to light up, immediately offering to show Jack around and help him set up. Jack thanked him as he was led into a separate room where the drums were stored.

“So, you can play drums; I know that. I’ve seen you and you’re a really good player. I think you’d make an amazing tenor drummer.” Spencer said, pulling out a tenor drum set and a harness. Jack nodded, putting on the harness and attaching the drums to the harness. He then pulled out a pair of drumsticks and began playing the drums with flawless accuracy and skill.

Spencer smiled and held out his hand, “Welcome to the drumline Jack!”

Jack smiled back, “Thanks ye so much.”

The two walked back into the band room to see other sections filling up with people. Eventually, a voice called over the whole band, “HEY! HEY EVERYONE! COULD YOU LOOK HERE?”

Jack and the whole rest of the band looked up to see a young male on a podium. He was average height, short black hair and brown eyes. He smiled happily as he looked over the band. “Hello everyone! It’s nice to see all you returning members and it’s also nice to see new faces. For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Nathan Sharp. I’m the drum major of this band. I hope we have a wonderful season here and I hope you’ll all enjoy yourselves.” Nate smiled. The band clapped and Jack instantly decided he liked this emo male.

“Now, may I have all captains come here and introduce themselves?” Nate asked. Jack watched as Spencer, Mark and a bunch of other people he recognised from concert band stood up and walked to where Nate was standing.

A young male stepped forth, dirty blond hair and a pink boa scarf around his neck. His blue eyes were glittering as he smiled and addressed the band. “How’s it going bros? My name is PewDiePie, but most people just call me Felix. I’m currently a junior; I’m captain of the most fabulous section…” Felix began before being cut off by Mark.

“The trumpets!” Mark shouted. The band laughed as Felix puffed his cheeks.

“No, the trumpets can go suck my flute and my piccolo!” Felix said, sass written in his voice and body. The band laughed again and Jack smiled, instantly liking Felix as well. Felix then continued, “Well, if you couldn’t tell, I’m captain of the FLUTE, not trumpet, section!”

The next male stepped up, a white mask covering his face. His brown hair could be seen from behind the mask but all other features were unidentifiable. He stepped forward after Felix stepped back. “Hello everyone. My name is Cry and I’m a junior. I’m captain of the clarinet section.” He then stepped back and the next person stepped up.

The captain of the saxophone section came and went and Mark stepped up. “Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, but just call me Mark.” he smiled, looking at Jack. “I’m a junior and captain of the true best section, the trumpets!” he smirked.

Felix glared at him and stuck out his tongue. Mark just laughed before stepping back. The next person had curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled before winking at a blue haired male sitting in the flute section. “Hi everybody. I’m Tyler and I’m a junior. I’m the captain of the low brass section and I play the tuba or sousaphone.”

After he stepped back, Spencer stepped up and introduced himself as the senior captain of the drumline section. After he stepped back, a young female stepped up, smiling. Her blond hair and blue eyes were both shining. “Hey everyone. My name is Amanda Lee or AmaLee for short. I’m a senior and I’m captain of the color guard.” Jack smiled, she seemed like a very motherly person.

Nate then stepped forward, smiling, “And as you know, I’m Nate. I’m a senior and I hope we’ll have an amazing band season! Now, go to sectionals and meet up with your sections. Captains, bring your sections outside at 8:00. For anyone who can’t see the clock, it’s 7:20 right now.”

Jack stepped up as Spencer led the drums into a separate room. Spencer smiled, Welcome to the drumline everyone! I hope you all have a great time in marching band. Now, let’s do a little who am I game to meet everyone. We’re going to be together for a whole year!” Spencer grinned.

The drumline introduce themselves and played stupid games. Before too long, 8:00 came and the group found themselves outside. The trumpets and flutes were already out, setting up parade blocks and the low brass was was behind the drumline. Instruments were placed on the sideline as the drumline prepared their parade block.

Once everyone was outside, marching basics began. Jack was pretty proud of himself. He’d picked up marching pretty quickly. They spent the morning going over the basics of marching and were going to use the afternoon to go over more advanced techniques. Eventually, 12:00 came and it was time for lunch. The band got an hour lunch break and Jack joined Mark and his friends in a large practice room.

Mark smiled, introducing Jack to the group. The group happily and quickly accepted Jack as one of their own. The group consisted of many captains and other skilled musicians. Felix and his boyfriend Cry as next to each other, flute and clarinet sitting nicely beside the two. Tyler had opted not to bring in his sousaphone which was for the best. His boyfriend Ethan was currently napping on Tyler’s shoulder, piccolo in his arms, lunch abandoned. Mark smiled, gesturing for Jack to sit next to him.

“Nate’s finishing up some drum major stuff but he’ll be joining us soon. So will his girlfriend AmaLee.” Mark explained. Jack nodded in response.

“So Jack.” Felix smiled, “What made you decide to join marching band?”

Jack scratched the back of his head, “Mark did actually… I thought marching band was just made up of a bunch of geeks.”

“We are a bunch of geeks…” Cry said from behind his mask which prompted a laugh from the group. The door opened and Nate and AmaLee entered the room.

“Hey everyone!” AmaLee smiled, sitting down with her lunch. Nate sat beside her, clipboard in hand, studying his list.

“So, how are we doing?” Mark asked Nate.

Nate smiled, “If we keep this pace up, we’ll be able to start drill tomorrow.” Nate then turned to Jack, hand extended, “It’s nice to meet you Jack. I must say, having one of the best percussionists here in the marching band is a great honor. Plus, you’re a really good marcher.”

Jack smiled and shook Nate’s hand, “It’s nice to meet you too. You’re a singer, correct. I’ve seen you perform with the band and in the school musicals.”

Nate smiled, “Yep. AmaLee and I are in chorus but we’re here in the marching band too.”

Tyler cut off the conversation by asking, “Anyone know what this year’s show is?”

Nate smiled, “I do.”

Mark, Cry and Felix responded, “I do too.”

Tyler gave a confused look, “Why do I not know?”

“Were you paying attention earlier this year when we handed out music for people to practice?” Nate asked.

Tyler laughed, “I thought I was.”

“Such a responsible captain.” Mark teased.

Tyler rolled his eyes. “You know you’re not much better Mark.” he chuckled.

Jack gave a confused look, “Show?”

Nate laughed, “Sorry, we need to explain for poor Jack.”

AmaLee smiled and looked at Jack. “The show is basically what we perform. The theme of our show this year is called ‘United’. Nate and I write all the music with the help of the captains.” AmaLee explained.

“The music is really cool this year. AmaLee and Nate went all out because it’s their senior year. We’re going to be screwed next year.” Mark laughed.

Nate blushed, “I wouldn’t say that… I’m not that good…”

“I am!” AmaLee laughed, causing the group to laugh.

When the lunch period ended, the groups made their way back to the sections and the band lot they practiced on, leaning the rest of the marching commands. By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted and ready for a nap. “Hey everyone! This was an amazing first day! I know tomorrow’s going to be even better. We start learning the show tomorrow. Remember, we’re going to be learning a song every one to two days, so be ready.” Nate smiled as the band cheered.

“Now… Band, fall out!” Nate cried as the band let out another cheer, the final call to go home given. Mark smiled, meeting up with Jack.

“So, how was that?” Mark asked.

Jack smiled, “It was amazing. A lot of hard work but so much fun.”

“Watch out. It only gets better from here.” Mark smiled as he and Jack walked back to Mark’s house.

The rest of camp went without a hitch, Jack rising the ranks of the drumline and laughing with his new group of friends. By the end of the two weeks, the marching band was ready for their first competition. However, before they performed, they had to get there. Which may or may not have led to a wild bus ride.

“Okay bros… How about Ethan has to sit on Tyler’s lap for twenty minutes!” Felix laughed, his hand still duct taped to Cry’s own.

Ethan pouted, climbing onto Tyler’s lap, “You are the worst captain!”

Felix stuck out his tongue, “Says the piccolo. You know what they say, the only way to tune two piccolos is to shoot one of them!

“I’d like to see you try to shoot me. The section would be dead without me. You’re just salty because I got piccolo.” Ethan giggled, sticking out his tongue.

Nate laughed, “Guys, stop! This is just a fun game!”

“It’s hard to take you seriously with that face…” Tyler chuckled, alluding to Nate’s face which was painted with various makeup, obviously to be removed before performance.

Mark chuckled, fake pink moustache on his face, “Who’s turn is it?”

“Jack’s turn.” Cry responded, hand taped to Felix’s and shoe on his other hand. “Jack, I want you to go and give Mark a kiss on the cheek.” Cry smiled.

Jack’s eyes widened. “What!? Why?!” he asked, “We’re not together…”

Cry gave a skeptical look, “Really? It seemed to almost all of us that you two were together.”

“Well, we’re not.” Jack responded bluntly.

Cry shrugged, assessing what Jack should do, a smile coming over his face. “Jack, I want you and Mark to hold hands. Not taped, just hold hands. If we catch you breaking contact, you’ll be punished.” Cry chuckled.

Jack rolled his eyes, snaking his hand around and grabbing Mark’s hand. “Happy?” Jack sassed back. Mark chuckled. Jack smirked before turning his attention to the next player and addressing them with their task.  
When the group arrived at competition, Jack was nervous. No, nervous doesn’t do his feeling justice. He was beyond terrified. What if he missed a step off? What if he wasn’t in line? What if he played the wrong rhythms? What if he hit someone or missed one of his drumstick tosses?

“Hey Jack. Are you alright?” Mark asked, grabbing a hold of his hand and rubbing it comfortingly.

“No… I’m really nervous… Terrified actually…” Jack admitted.

Mark chuckled, “Don’t worry. Everyone is on their first performance. I felt like I was going to throw up during my first competition I was so nervous.”

“Really?” Jack asked, not believing his secret boyfriend for a moment.

Mark chuckled once again. “Yes really. My first performance I thought I was going to die. But it’s okay. You just have to do your best and that’s all that matters. For that matter, heck, I still get nervous.” Mark smiled, his reassuring words calming Jack’s anxiety.

Jack smiled before the band went to warm up, Jack going over to the drumline and Mark joining the winds. After the warm up was finished, the band got into position to march on as the other band marched off. The announcer announced their band and Jack took a deep breath as cadence began.

It wasn’t as bad as Jack had envisioned it. The first song had gone without a hitch, the woodwinds fighting for control of the song before the drumline burst through them; then silence, dead silence. The next song Jack had been a little shaky, it being slower. However, Felix and Cry’s flute and clarinet duet had made him feel calmer, allowing him to march with ease. The third song they performed was much more lively, featuring a drum break that Jack truly enjoyed playing. In addition, the guard performed a really cool dance with AmaLee leading the section. The fourth song always made Jack smile as Ethan and Tyler performed a piccolo and sousaphone duet, truly showing that the band was united. The final song was Jack favorite however, featuring Mark with a trumpet solo to finish out the show.

When the show was over, the band sat in the stands, awaiting the final scores. When the winners were announced, Nate on the field representing the band as the drum major, the band let out a cheer. They had placed first and Jack was beside himself in joy. Without even thinking, he grabbed Mark by the collar of his uniform and kissed him on the lips. Mark's eyes widened before accepting and deepening the kiss; both stayed like that till Jack nodded to part for air.

When the two parted the cheering seemed to get even louder from the people surrounding the two. Jack blushed, realizing what he’d just done. He’d just outed both himself and Mark. Jack shied away, burying his embarrassed face in Mark’s chest.

Mark just chuckled before kissing the Irish drummer’s head. “I love you too…” Mark whispered, “I’m so glad you joined marching band…”


End file.
